


flowers and all that bullshit

by ugaytsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugaytsu/pseuds/ugaytsu
Summary: Atsumu asks for flowers. Sakusa gives him an interesting one.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 560





	flowers and all that bullshit

The two of them tried to match their schedules as much as they could this semester, so that Atsumu had the slightly more responsible Sakusa waking him up every morning. This morning was no different: they left their shared room together, walk together in their winter coats to the bus stop sleepily, Atsumu reaching for Sakusa’s hand reassuringly whenever there were more than a few people where they passed.

“Valentine’s Day, huh,” Atsumu comments absently at the number of high school girls in the bus with heart-shaped boxes and heart-printed paper bags. He’s craning his neck to peer over to the rows of seats in front of them, looking like a complete idiot in Sakusa’s eyes. “Must be a fun time for high school girls who want to confess to their crush. And people in relationships flirting with each other. Look at the size of that guy’s bouquet.”

Sakusa ignores him. It’s too early to listen to Atsumu so he’ll just let him chatter on in the hopes that he will run out of things to say. When Atsumu is quiet for a while, Sakusa thinks he’s _finally_ shut up and he can look out the window in peace, but Atsumu suddenly tugs at his hand, excited.

“Wait a minute, _we’re_ in a relationship!” Atsumu exclaims triumphantly. He leans toward Sakusa’s face, pressing his weight on Sakusa’s hand, grinning that lazy fox-like grin he always has when he’s being annoying. “Will I get flowers from you today, Omi-kun?”

“No.” Sakusa pushes him back to sit properly, resting his chin on the palm of his hand and looking back out of the window.

“You could be a nicer boyfriend, Omi-omi,” Atsumu whines. “I’ll take handmade chocolate too if you want to make me some! I’m sure they’ll be the cleanest chocolate ever!”

Sakusa glares at him through his mask. “Maybe I’ll put bleach.”

Wrong answer, as that makes Atsumu whine more and cling to him the entire bus ride to the university.

-

Atsumu’s class is at a different building, so he pulls down Sakusa’s mask to plant a wet, juicy kiss on his cheek. He smiles brightly, waving before walking off. “See you later, Omi-kun!”

 _Gross,_ Sakusa thinks, taking his handkerchief out of his pocket to wipe off Atsumu’s disgusting saliva. He hates himself for actually _liking_ when Atsumu kisses him like that. He walks off to the lecture room, taking a seat beside Komori who greets him cheerily.

Sakusa has a whole four-hour break every Friday, which is _shit_ and a very bad decision he made on his schedule because Miya Atsumu had tricked him into wanting daily bus rides with him all throughout the week. He didn’t want to spend his time in the library with the books that everyone had already touched, or in the cafeteria where every surface has a history of food being spilled. So he goes straight home on Fridays.

On his way back to the bus stop, he passes a small flower shop selling Valentine’s day bullshit. Bouquets made with teddy bears, bouquets made with chocolate, even bouquets with cosmetics on sticks.

Atsumu wanted flowers this morning.

Even though Atsumu was teasing him, Sakusa could tell there was some truth in him wanting to be gifted _something_ for Valentine’s Day. Because Sakusa knows that Atsumu is clingy and deep inside really wants to feel appreciated, even though he made the mistake of dating someone brooding and closed-off like Sakusa.

So he’ll try harder for Atsumu to feel appreciated, Sakusa decides, picking up a single rose bouquet wrapped in tulle.

He leaves it at home before returning to campus for his next class, on their shared bed with a simple note:

_Happy Valentine’s Day, Atsumu. Here’s the stupid flower you wanted._

-

Sakusa is nearing the end of his lecture when his phone vibrates on the table.

_Omi-kun ♥_

It vibrates again and again with a barrage of texts from Atsumu.

_Omi-kun ♥_

_Omi-kun ♥_

_Omi-kun ♥_

_Omi-kun, I love you ♥_

_Aren’t you sweet today ♥_

So he’s seen the bouquet Sakusa got for him and seems happy about it. Sakusa smiles under his mask.

_Hurry home, Omi-omi ♥♥♥_

The last text has a picture attached, and Sakusa almost drops his phone and shatters the screen into a million pieces.

A side view of Atsumu’s hip and one of his toned thighs, showing a hint of what looked like a red lace panty.

Sakusa’s never hurried home so fast in his entire life.

-

When he gets home Sakusa all but throws his jacket and scarf on the coat rack, quickly making his way to the bathroom to wash his hands.

“Omi-kun, are you home?” Atsumu calls from their shared bedroom.

“I’m home,” Sakusa responds. “Just washing my hands.” _Thoroughly._ He washes up to his forearm and soaps every finger obsessively, even brushing his nails in case there was dirt underneath.

“Hurry up washing! Do the nail brushing later!” Atsumu yells.

“Shut up!” Sakusa yells back, voice echoing a little in the confines of the tiled bathroom. He wipes his hands on the hand towel properly before entering the bedroom.

Atsumu is lying on the bed, in the fluffy black bathrobe he sometimes wore when he was trying to be sexy. He grins lazily. “Welcome home.”

Sakusa starts undressing and Atsumu rolls over to his side to look at him.

“You better not be thinking of showering,” Atsumu complains.

Sakusa tosses his clothes to the hamper. He sits on the edge of the bed in his boxer briefs, looking down at Atsumu. “Have _you_ showered?”

“I’ve done more than shower! I brushed my teeth and gargled and flossed and even prepped my ass for that prickly dick of yours,” Atsumu says impatiently. “Hurry up and fuck me or I’ll make myself come and you won’t get any loving for the rest of Valentine’s Day!”

“Brat.” Sakusa’s cock twitched in interest at the thought of Atsumu preparing himself, fingering himself open just for him. He runs a hand up Atsumu’s calf and Atsumu perks up at that, lying down on his back, parting his legs to let Sakusa’s hand up his thigh. “Let me see.”

Red lace thong it is, Sakusa confirms when he unties Atsumu’s bathrobe to take it off. His cock springs up fully hard when he sees the end of a butt plug snug in Atsumu’s ass underneath the thin cloth.

“You wanted to see me in this, Omi-kun?” Atsumu opens his legs more, cock hardening. He moans when Sakusa palms at his cock. “Hey, kiss me.”

Sakusa complies, hovering over Atsumu to kiss him sloppily, warming up Atsumu’s chest with his palms. When he pinches Atsumu’s nipples he hisses, grinding up at Sakusa’s dick for friction.

“Omi-kun, get naked already,” Atsumu whines as Sakusa littered kisses all over his neck and chest, sucking at his nipples and marking him in places he’s sure will be covered by clothing.

“You are such a brat,” Sakusa mutters under his breath. He pulls away to pull off his underwear, watching Atsumu look at him in interest.

“Fuck my mouth,” Atsumu demands.

Sakusa places both knees on either side of his head, Atsumu opening his mouth to let him fuck his mouth shallowly, impatiently grabbing at his ass to make him fuck harder.

Atsumu is teary-eyed and has drool running down the side of his mouth that he wipes with the back of his hand when Sakusa pulls off of him.

“On your knees.”

Atsumu complies with a grin, wiggling his ass a little to show his ass hole. He groans when Sakusa slowly pulls out the butt plug, dripping precum on to the mattress under him. “Omi-kuuun hurry up,” he whines.

“So impatient,” Sakusa chastises as he lubes up his cock and pushes the fabric of the thong away, lining up his cock with Atsumu’s hole . He tries to go slowly as to not hurt his boyfriend, but Atsumu moves his ass back to slam his cock inside.

“Fuck me hard, please,” Atsumu moans.

Sakusa puts both hands on Atsumu’s waist, thrusting his cock in balls-deep with every snap of his hips.

Atsumu has always been loud in bed and now isn’t any different, babbling almost incoherently as Sakusa fucked him hard. “Omi-kun, I love you, you fuck me so well, your cock feels amazing…”

Pulling Atsumu a little more towards him lets Sakusa fuck him at another angle that has Atsumu screaming. “There, fuck that feels so good! Omi-kun! You’re gonna make me come, gonna come…”

A few more thrusts has Atsumu crying out and coming all over the sheets. Sakusa milks his own cock in Atsumu’s ass, coming inside him hard, cum leaking out of Atsumu’s hole and to the red lace panties when he pulls out. He’s sure he would’ve found it disgusting if it wasn’t Atsumu.

Atsumu rolls over and lies back down, grinning lazily and pulling Sakusa by the wrist to lay down beside him, making sure the two of them don’t accidentally lie down on the cum. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah.” Sakusa had to admit. He laces his fingers with Atsumu’s. “You look sexy in that.”

Atsumu chuckles. “I had no idea you would be into that! Imagine my surprise when I got that from you. Such a pervert, making it look like a flower, Omi-kun.”

Sakusa blinks. “What?”

“What do you mean, what?” Atsumu looks at him, eyes widening. “Wait, what did you give me for Valentine’s day?”

“A single rose. Because you were being a brat and asking for flowers this morning,” Sakusa explained in confusion.

“Oh my god.” Atsumu buries his face in his hands. “You didn’t know you gave me a thong?! This is so embarrassing!” he wails and rolls over to scream into his pillow. “Omi-kun, I can’t believe you! I wore it by myself too!”

Sakusa’s face burns at the thought of giving Atsumu a thong for Valentine’s Day. “I… Sorry… But don’t worry about it. We had fun. You looked good. Sexy, even.”

“I’m too embarrassed to even look at you now,” Atsumu grumbles.

Sakusa presses a kiss on his shoulder and Atsumu looks appeased at that, rolling over to face him and press a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Hey, I got you something too but it just seems lackluster after your horny gift,” Atsumu says sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his head. He gets up, stopping to take off the sticky thong and throw it to the hamper, and walks to the closet. He gets what looks like a bouquet. “A special bouquet for Omi-kun. I left it at Samu’s for a while so you wouldn’t see.”

What he hands him is a bouquet with the typical small heart balloons, but with different useful things: hand sanitizer, a pack of face masks, some lube and condoms.

“Um, happy Valentine’s Day, Omi-kun.”

Sakusa pulls him into a hug. He remembers Atsumu coming home the other day with plasters on his fingers, complaining about how hard it was to use glue guns for a “school project” he was doing. He appreciates the gesture. No one has done anything for him like this, and he saw how much effort Atsumu put into his gift. “I love you, Atsumu.”

“What, you like it? Really?” Atsumu asks in surprise. “I’m glad. I love you too, Omi-kun. Thank you for that weird thong-flower.”

**Author's Note:**

> see the original tweet of this here with some imagery https://twitter.com/ugaytsu/status/1228501944110473216


End file.
